Little Letters: The flip Side of the paper
by Timeless Fantasy
Summary: Inspired by little letters by xForeverwithyoux, we get to see Tris and Tobias' thoughts about their pen pal ship, and how they feeling when they get the letters. I advise you to read letters first, because that was the inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this story is basically the story ****_Little Letters _****by xforeverwithyoux. She let me do a spin off where I do her story and include what happens when they receive the letters etc. I advice you read her story first. Enjoy!**

Tris POV:

We went to a faction meeting last night. I can't quite remember what it was about, but I'm pretty sure they were talking about helping the factionless. I feel bad for them. It's not like it's their fault they couldn't get past the test. The leaders of their chosen faction should have been kind enough to let them into the faction anyways. We sat next to the Eaton's last night. I was squished between my brother and Tobias the entire time. Tobias seemed nice though. After the meeting we walked back to our own houses. As he was waving goodbye though, his shoulders seemed to slump a little. Like he didn't want to have to go home with his father. It was a bit strange. But not as strange as the letter I got the following morning.

_Dear Beatrice,_

_Hello I'm Tobias._  
_Your father introduced me to you and your brother yesterday when my father had a quick meeting. My father said I should write to you because it would be greedy to spend too much time with you. I mean I guess it would be. But I think it's also because he would rather know where I am then me being out with you and Caleb._

_I can still see you at school which will be cool; I'm only 2 years older than you._  
_I'm 8 years old and you're 6, I wonder if you can even write back to me? It would be upsetting if you couldn't. I wouldn't be able to talk to you much then._

_I wouldn't call you gorgeous but you're really pretty. I like you._  
_Write back if you can._

_From Tobias._

_P.S Say hello to Caleb for me._

I showed it to Caleb. He told me that next time I see Tobias to tell him that he says hi back. I then showed it to my mother. She told me that I should write a letter back. She said it would be like having a pen pal, which sounded like fun. It would also be nice to let him know that I got his letter, and enjoyed his "courtesy." I don't really know what that means. But I went and wrote him a letter anyways. I wonder how he'll react. It's to bad that he can't come play with Caleb and I. That sounded a bit selfish. Maybe that's why. His father doesn't want him to take seeing us for granted, because that _very_ selfish. Is it bad that I can't wait till I get it reply? Thar sounds a bit selfish. I wonder why my mother encouraged me to have a pen pal if it was going to give me selfish thoughts. Oh well. I guess I'll be excited just to myself. That's not to bad.

**A/N Sorry, i usually won't leave author's notes, but this is important. 1) sorry this chapter is a bit short, I just needed to get started. 2) i plan on updating once a week, so yes. Look forward to that. 3) if you haven't checked out ****_Little Letters_**** you should probably do that now. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And I updated late, but you're not allowed to kill me, because I had to get this chapter approved by xForeverwithyoux, because this is mainly her story. **

**Tobias POV **

I shouldn't have sent that letter. It was probably even more self indulgent than just visiting. Visiting could be because I was supposed to come along to one of my dad's meetings. No, sending letters are completely self-indulgent. And now one of our factions leaders probably hates me. Although I know this, is it bad I can't find it in myself to not hope she writes back? I've begun to check the mail three times a day waiting for her reply. Is it bad I want friends? I know Abnegation are allowed to have friends. Tris' dad and Marcus are friends. I keep thinking that Marcus has hacked my letter. He didn't really approve of the fact that I was going to write a letter to her. He thought it was just as bad as seeing her. I don't know why. Honestly, I find it more painful. It would be like reading the letter, and seeing a ghost of her smile as she's writing it, but not being able to actually see it.

It takes four days for Tris' letter to finally arrive.

When it arrive, I sneak the letter up to my bedroom and carefully close the door before hungrily tearing open the envelop. I unfold the poorly folded paper, and can't help but smile at Tris' scrawled handwriting. It's funny. I'm only two years older than her, but the handwriting is very different. I begin to read the letter as fast as I can, trying to absorb the words, in all the child-like innocence that is so different from my life. The letter read:

_Dear Tobias,_

_My name is Beatrice Prior I'm 6. I can write letters I'm not a baby anymore. Caleb says hello, though he's always busy reading in his room. _

_I don't need your help in anything so this is pointless._  
_Dauntless is pretty cool, right?_  
_Sometimes I don't like Abnegation. Is that bad?_

_I try and tell Caleb this, but he shrugs and says that I shouldn't think that, I'm only 6._

_Beaaaaaaaatrice_

I can't help but laugh a little to myself when I've finished the letter. of course she could write letters, but I don't think she really got what I meant. I try to think of her getting the letter and reading it. Then trying to show it to Caleb. It's not hard to imagine her little fist, banging on the door trying to get her brother's attention. He's a bit selfish for Abnegation, and I can't help but wonder if he'll head off to Eurdite when he's sixteen. It's funny though, because she thinks just like me. To me Abnegation isn't the best. I just don't tell anybody. She's seems to open about the fact that she doesn't always enjoy Abnegation, but is apparently to young to think like that. I also want to tell her that I don't think that these letters aren't important. These letters are my saving grace. I hear Marcus come through the door, but can't help but keep out the letter a moment longer. I look at all those a's that she added into her name. Each one looking a little sloppier than the next. I remind myself to include all those a's in her name next time I write letter to her. I quickly shove the letter beneath my bed as I hear Marcus come up the stairs. I try to think of happy things like Beatice's sloppy little a's all lined up in a row as Marcus slides out his belt with a sly grin and mutters, "This is for your own good."

**A/N So I'm only using snipets of the letters. If you want the full letters, go check out _Little Letters_**

**Thanks for reading**


	3. Author's Note of Laziness

**Okay, you guys probably hate me. I just ran out of time this week, and I'm lazy and have writers block, and so I'm updating, just not with story! Ha. Ha ha. Ha ha ha. It's okay to kill me now. I'll update when I can.**

*******Edit: Can I just say, I sort of love you guys. Now, I'm being completely honest here, this story isn't great. I only have two short crummy chapters, and i posted my Author's not of Laziness, and I just got two new followers and a favorite? really! I love you guys, and I'm going to give you all a bear hug. **

********GIANT BEAR HUG TO YOU ALL********

**This sound cheesy, but I really do appreciate it. Thank you so much!**


End file.
